


Twelve Days of Christmas, Day ten (Mr Di Angelo and Dr Solace)

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017 [10]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684





	Twelve Days of Christmas, Day ten (Mr Di Angelo and Dr Solace)

"Okay come on let's go we're going to be late." Jordan Solace said as he tugged at his father's arm.

"Okay okay okay Jordan what's the rush?" Jordan's father William solace asked before adding, "You know we still have to go pick up Dexter."

"Yes yes Dad I know but Mr Di Angelo is only going to be there in till 9:30 and its already 9:15!"

Will rolled his eyes as he smiled at his boy.

Mr Di Angelo was Jordans language and history teacher at his private school and his son was in love with the man. Not literally but still in love.

By the time they've got from their house to Dexter's aunt's house, picked up the boy and got to the school it was 9:25. As soon as will had put the car in park the two boys were out of the car like a rocket.

When Will finally got into the school he didn't see the two boys anywhere, he just smiled and made his way down the hall, two lefts, past the gym until he got to mister di Angelos room.

He found the two boys standing in the classroom with the teacher speaking in Italian, Jordan Smile as he spotted me and motioned for me to join the trio.

When Mr Di Angelo noticed my arrival he smiled.

"So Dr Solace have you come here to see what projects the boys have been doing so far this year?" He asked with that accent of his.

I just nodded.

Eventually Will and the two boys finally made it to be Auditorium where the boys would be performing in the Christmas concert. He shooed them away and went to find seats for him and his husband who would be arriving momentarily.

The lights were just going down in the curtains opening when another body slipped into the seat beside will in the person took his hand. Will brought their hands up and kissed the back of his husband's hand as he whispered.

"I love when you talk in Italian mr. Di Angelo."

Even though the room was dark he could see the slight blush from his husband's face as the man leaned over the arm of their chairs and leaned against his shoulders.

"I love you too . Now let's watch our sons Sing Silent Night."


End file.
